Manos de princesa
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Mientras Yosano arregla las uñas de Ranpo se da cuenta de que su compañero tiene manos de princesa.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Heme aquí subiendo todos los One-shots que tengo guardados por ahí, no se sorprendan si ven demasiadas publicaciones de BSD._

* * *

**Manos de princesa  
**—✽—

La lima pasaba con destreza por el borde de las largas y descuidadas uñas de Ranpo. Mientras él leía las tiras cómicas de los periódicos que dejaban en la clínica de vez en cuando, Yosano se encargaba de regresarle la decencia a las manos del detective.

No era una escena extraña, no al menos para aquellos que los conocían desde hacía un tiempo. Ranpo no era la clase de persona que se fijaba demasiado en su apariencia física y Yosano tenía la tendencia de tener todo siempre en su lugar, alegando que la presentación siempre era importante; ella era la razón por la que el hombre de ojos verdes no tenía garras en las manos y greñas en la cabeza. Al ser tan complicado, Ranpo no se dejaba llevar al peluquero ni tampoco le gustaba que se metieran con sus uñas, no le simpatizaba la idea de tener a un extraño invadiendo su espacio personal ni tocándolo, esta era la razón por la que la doctora de la Agencia se encargaba de cosas tan triviales como esas.

Cabía decir, que parecía un niño pequeño dejándose arreglar las uñas por su madre, con el periódico sobre las piernas y una paleta en la boca. Yosano ya se había rendido hacía un tiempo en enseñarle a cuidar de esas cosas por sí mismo, ya que cada que le señalaba que tenía las uñas demasiado largas no dudaba en pasarse el cortaúñas para no tener que escuchar un sermón, éstas quedaban disparejas y a veces se las cortaba tan bajo que terminaba lastimándole.

Así que se había resignado a ser ella la que le arreglara al menos las uñas de las manos, las de los pies no necesitaban tantos cuidados ni presencia.

Era extraño, pero eran momentos como esos donde el usual ruidoso y animado detective estaba en completo silencio, tranquilo mientras la mujer terminaba, era en parte porque sabía que si se movía y le dificultaba el trabajo un apretón de ella podía quedar doliendo por días, la otra era porque confiaba plenamente en la doctora, podía decirse que esas atenciones que le daba eran relajantes.

Fue ese día donde Yosano, pasando sus manos enguantadas delicadamente por cada dedo de Ranpo cortando los cueritos sueltos que se dio cuenta de algo.

—Tienes unas manos muy bonitas.

El comentario rompió el silencio y Ranpo dejó de resolver el sudoku en su mente para verla con una ceja enarcada y la paleta en la boca.

—¿Eh?

—Tus manos, no me había dado cuenta —dejó de lado toda herramienta de manicura y analizó las manos de su compañero, que aún confundido solamente se dejó ser—. Tus falanges están bien alineadas, no tienes cicatrices ni callos, además el tono de la piel es parejo. Son manos de princesa.

—¡Hey! ¿Te burlas de mí? —preguntó Ranpo quitándole su mano receloso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yosano parpadeó un par de veces, entonces rio.

—No, claro que no. Es la mejor descripción que se me vino a la cabeza, después de todo cuando unas manos están así de bien cuidadas es porque no haces demasiados trabajos manuales —explicó ella.

¿Le estaba llamando flojo? Si era así, a Ranpo no le ofendió, ahora miraba sus propias manos como si recién se diese cuenta de lo que ella decía.

—Un gran detective no tiene por qué hacer trabajos manuales —explicó él casi refunfuñando— … ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza divertida mientras se quitaba uno de los guantes, exponiendo sus manos. Sus uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas y arregladas, sin embargo, sus dedos no estaban tan alineados como los de Ranpo y tenía varias cicatrices viejas. Luego le dio la vuelta, mostrándole su palma, esta vez el detective no tuvo problema en tomar su mano como ella lo hizo con la de él, pasando sus dedos por la superficie de ésta, sintiendo los callos y las durezas.

Yosano no iba a mentir, el suave tacto de las manos de princesa de Ranpo sobre las suyas le dieron cosquillas y un escalofrío. Él tocaba con una delicadeza que cualquiera diría que no era propia de él.

—Trabajas demasiado —fue lo que él pudo deducir.

—Claro, ¿no recuerdas que practiqué kendo?

—Eso fue en secundaria.

—Sí, pero continúo empleando el machete y otro tipo de cosas —explicó ella con naturalidad— y no son livianas.

Además ella peleaba con los puños también, sus nudillos estaban endurecidos por eso mismo, Ranpo lo notó cuando pasó su pulgar sobre éstos.

—Tienes manos de obrero.

Lejos de ofenderse, Yosano soltó una carcajada, después de todo sabía que Ranpo no lo había dicho con ánimo de ofender, él seguramente no había encontrado otro tipo de comparación.

—Habría preferido "manos de guerrero", pero sí, no voy a negarlo.

—¡Ah! Pero son bastante pequeñas.

Ranpo midió el tamaño posando su propia palma contra la de ella, en efecto, sus dedos rebasaban por casi un centímetro a los de Yosano, no eran unas manos demasiado pequeñas, quizás era simplemente que él las tenía grandes.

—Estas manos pequeñas pueden romper huesos sin ningún problema —expuso ella divertida y con un deje de picardía, aunque supo por la cara que él puso que no le había hecho gracia, no cuando estaba tan expuesto a ella. Como si fuese un niño, Ranpo estuvo por apartar rápidamente la mano, como si le hubiesen dicho que por tocarla iban a quitarle todos sus dulces, pero Yosano fue más rápida y deslizándose un poco terminó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Hey, que también soy inofensiva.

Expuso sin perder su buen humor, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él se quedó callado mirando sus manos. Habían veces en las que él le jalaba de la muñeca entre las multitudes en un afán, otras en las que iban agarrados para evitar que él se perdiera, pero nunca habían tenido un contacto tan íntimo como en ese momento; Yosano lo supo cuando sintió la extrañeza de recibir el suave apretón que él le dio.

Era cálido, firme. No se dio cuenta de esas características de Ranpo hasta que él afianzó el agarre por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, esta realización hizo que un rubor leve apareciese en sus mejillas.

Y entonces Ranpo la soltó, como si quemara.

—Bueno, si eso es todo por hoy, me retiro tengo hambre así que iré a buscar algo de comer. ¡Gracias, Yosano! —Ranpo habló de forma atropellada mientras se ponía de pie dejando caer el periódico que tenía en las piernas y, sin darle la cara a la doctora, salió por la puerta con paleta en mano.

Yosano se quedó en su posición, se cubrió la boca con su mano enguantada mientras miraba la desnuda con detenimiento. Aquel roce había sido corto e inocente pero se había sentido bien. No habían más formas de describirlo: se había sentido bien.

.-

En su escritorio, Ranpo cubría su rostro con otro periódico que encontró, acurrucado en su silla, dándole la espalda a la oficina y la cara a la ventana. Estaba colorado hasta las orejas y no entendía la razón, no había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo ni lo raro que sería hasta que notó las mejillas rosadas de Yosano. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir.

Qué bochornoso, pensó, el mejor detective del mundo apenado por un simple apretón de manos.


End file.
